Girl Talk
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: R&R


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own White Knight Chronicles just the words below._

…

The silence of Faria's dense forests never felt so loud in Miu's ears. It had only been a year since the war against New Yshrenia had been won and while the peace between the three kingdoms of Faria, Balandor and Greede had flourished and prospered into a unity not seen since before the Dogma Age under the reign of the Sage King Falcyos, it did not ease the burden that came from the duty of being the Archduchess.

Having been thrust into the centre of things since the emissaries of Balandor had rescued her and the adventure she had shared with them, Miu had not had the chance to properly become accustomed to the ways and rules of being her late grandfather's successor even with the help of Ban Lorias. As such, the young Archduchess had a lot to learn in little time after her coronation and was only now beginning find some breathing room between meets with the new Bans of the Farian hierarchy along with the sermons, prayers and day to day life an Archduke or Archduchess experienced.

With a chance to escape from the shackles of her heritage if but for a scant few minutes, Miu wasted no time in traversing the familiar path to a small tree where her parents used to take her before their passing and were buried under it along with her grandfather when his time had ended also. To her, this place was her haven or, as Yulie would call it, her port in the storm whatever that meant. It was the one place in all of Faria where she truly felt at peace and while all of Faria's residents knew of it, none dared to enter and pay their respects to her predecessors save a select few people she called close friends including a certain purple haired girl from Balandor currently walking up the pathway towards her.

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, a smile was quick to appear on the Archduchess' face when she turned round to see Yulie approaching her all smiles as always whenever the two met. It was like seeing one's favourite older sister after not seeing one another for a spell whether brief or long.

"Glad to see you still know how to smile with all the stuff the old fogeys are handing over to you!" Yulie teased as she hugged the younger girl.

Despite it being just the two of them, Miu still shushed Yulie in case someone may have overheard all the while smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"So, How ya been?" She asked of the young Archduchess. "Must be hard being waited on hand and foot."

Once again Miu was finding it hard not to giggle. Whenever Yulie came to Faria, she could not help but feel like the day was becoming better by the second and already the pressure on the young Archduchess' shoulder seems to have diminished greatly as if she was just another innocent Farian without the burdens of a nation to carry.

"It has been...tiring." Miu admitted. "I knew for so long that, when I took over from my grandfather, the people would be expecting me to surpass his accomplishments. I am happy to say that, while it was not as bad as I had first feared, it is still intimidating to know that the people are still measuring me against my predecessors. Namely my grandfather."

Yulie gave the young girl a sympathetic wince. Having lived most her life as a wine hand before taking up a profession as an adventurer once the war had ended, Yulie had not much experience or knowledge about how the upper echelons lived and did things other than what she knew from whenever she visited Miu or Caesar and Kara in Greede.

"Well, you're still smiling so it can't be all that bad." Yulie pointed out with an optimistic grin.

"Perhaps. But my reign has only just begun." Miu argued.

"Yeah, but you're _young_. And there are bound to be some guys that have caught your eye now that everyone is not at each other's throats." Yulie threw back.

Miu could see where this was going. Every time the archer visited Faria be it for a guild job, some bounty that took her into the country of Faria or just to come say hi, Yulie would make subtle and not so subtle inquiries into her love life- or rather her lack of one. While in the past she would merely reply that her duties as Archduchess kept her from seeking out her 'true love' or even just a 'love interest', Miu knew that that excuse, as it were, would not last forever against Yulie's persistence.

Miu suspected Yulie's inquiries into her own love life were merely an attempt to distract herself from her childhood friend's budding relationship with Cisna. Not long after the war had ended, Yulie had confessed to her that she had followed the former Pactmaker on his quest merely in the hopes of telling him how she felt for him only to have her hopes and dreams dashed when she spied on the two during what was supposed to have been a private meet between the two.

With her own 'true love' hopes dashed, Yulie seemed to be doing whatever she could to keep herself distracted from her former crush even going as far as quitting her old job and joining the guild taking up whichever jobs that took her as far from Balandor as possible. Perhaps it was time she turned the tables and pressed Yulie into looking for a 'love interest' to replace the one she lost.

"You make it sound like it is over for you and are trying to make sure I do not follow in your footsteps." Miu spoke cautiously knowing that, while the subject was somewhat okay with her, it was almost considered taboo with Yulie.

Almost immediately, the jovial mood Yulie was sporting disappeared as if a cloud had suddenly blotted out the sun. Heavens, Miu knew it was a touchy subject to Yulie but she had no idea it affected her this badly.

"Maybe it has…" Yulie sighed staring wistfully at her boots.

"How do you know that? In your new line of work, I'm sure you have met many a man during and between jobs." Miu pressed something inside of her telling her not to let up while she had the chance. "I know we both have had our big moment during the course of the war, but that does not mean we cannot have one after another should the fates' allow it."

Miu almost thought she had gone to far as Yulie continued staring at her boots. When the purple haired archer finally raised her head to look at her, Miu actually held her breath thinking the archer was going to lash out at her. To her relief, Yulie actually smiled looking grateful as if having needed someone to give her a wake up call.

"Keep this up and you're going to surpass your grandfather's legacy by the time you get kids of your own- assuming you ever find yourself a man." Yulie teased suddenly back to her old self.

"I will sooner or later be it by fate, luck or some new decree." Miu giggled happy that her friend and sister was happy again.

Yulie was about to comment on that statement when the sounds of a commotion beyond the boundaries of their safe haven reached their ears.

"What is happening out there?" Miu asked going on tiptoes in an attempt to see further.

"No idea. Probably some stranger to- Uh-oh!" Realisation filled Yulie's eyes and she was quick to retrace her steps back the way she came at a quick pace.

Confused as to what was happening, Miu swiftly followed after Yulie as quick as her robes would allow her. Reaching the plaza from which the trailing path began, the young Archduchess was surprised to see a small gather of her people surrounding two young men one of which was her recently appointed captain of her personal guard while the other was currently being scolded by Yulie who had pushed him to the edge of the ring her people had subconsciously formed.

"I thought I told you not to wait quietly not start a fight!" Yulie snapped at the man who was glaring back beneath the hood of his blue robe.

"Tell the big guy that!" He muttered jerking his head towards the taller male. "He's the one trying to start a fight!"

"You're standing next to a pathway to sacred grounds where Her Excellency is currently having a private meet. As Captain of the Guard, I can't just turn a blind eye to a stranger in my homeland who answers my questions with 'none of your business'!" The Captain of the Guard threw back fingering the intricately designed cudgel at his hip as if wanting nothing more than to use it against this stranger's head.

Before the hooded stranger could retort, Yulie had quickly left his side to stand in front of the Captain of the Guard.

"Sorry! My partner isn't much of a social butterfly!" Yulie apologised while giving the Captain an innocent smile as if trying to win him over.

Sadly, while Yulie's smile could cut the tension in most situations, this captain was taking none of it. Fortunately, she had a powerful ally to back her up this time.

"What is going on here?" Miu spoke up causing heads to turn in her direction before everyone bar the two non-Farians bowed to her respectfully.

"Forgive us, My Lady. This _mage_ here was not being very cooperative and I just assumed…" The Captain began before Miu cut him off.

"Zai, jumping to conclusions like that is how conflicts tend to start. Instead of confronting him and attracting attention, why did you not send someone for myself and Yulie to see if either of us knew this mage?" Miu questioned the Captain who wilted under her gaze something which Yulie was quick to note.

"Sorry, Miu- I mean, My Lady. I just...Well…I'm sorry for disturbing you." Zai finished bowing his head in shame before taking his leave not without giving Yulie's partner one last glare in passing.

As the crowd began to dwindle, Miu turned to face Yulie who was now bickering quietly with her partner who was holding his own against her much to her amusement. Eventually, the partner walked off on Yulie who let out a frustrated sigh as she watched his back disappear through the streets towards the southern entrance of the city.

"Sorry about that, Miu. Al's a great mage and all but his people skills are the exact opposite." Yulie explained looking apologetic about that little spectacle they had just seen.

"It's fine." Miu assured her friend. "So, how long have you known him?"

"Who? Alastor? A few months I think. We teamed up for this one job and just partnered up ever since." Yulie answered looking puzzled for a moment before noticing the look Miu was giving her and quickly realising what the Archduchess was thinking. "What, me and him? _Really_?"

"Well, as your friend Caesar often says: you never know." Miu shrugged unsure how to answer the girl who was now staring at her wide eyed.

Not one to be surprised for long, Yulie quickly regained her cheerful smile although Miu noticed the teasing glint in her eye and was suddenly regretting pointing out what could be a possible chance of a relationship for the girl.

"Well, seeing as we're going on about boys, I'm guessing you didn't notice the looks that big guy was giving you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you hold a place in his heart and not just because you're the Archduchess." Yulie added before Miu could brush it off as just because of her position.

"R-Really?" Miu stammered her cheeks gaining a light blush.

"Who knows." Yulie shrugged. She was good at reading people but only unlike Caesar and his Dragon-Sight, it was only skin deep. "Anyways, I gotta go. Like I said before, Al's good at magic but his social skills need a lot of improvement."

"Good luck!" Miu called after her friend's retreating form.

"Same to you!" Yulie replied knowing just what she was referring to before disappearing entirely leaving the young Archduchess to get back to her busy schedule along with a few things to ponder over during any free moments she could obtain.

...

 _A little belated birthday present for one Greywing44 as well as a thank you present for a piece of artwork she drew up for me recently- although I'll admit the title seems a bit lame._

 _Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
